thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashelin Praxis
Background History Before Jak II Ashelin was born to Baron Praxis and an unknown mother. It is not known if Praxis was leader of Haven City at the time of her birth, as his back story is very unclear. Ashelin gave up her privileged birthright and became Commander of the Krimzon Guard. Either before or after she obtained her rank, Torn became a member, and the two formed a close bond (whether they were lovers or not at this point is debatable). Although Torn has obvious romantic feelings for her, which she generally returns, when he introduces her to Jak and Daxter in Jak II, he simply calls her his "old Krimzon Guard friend" (although he is still very mistrusting of Jak and Daxter at this point and is unlikely to reveal to them personal information). At some point Ashelin became a spy for the Underground, possibly at the same time Torn switched sides, although there is no concrete evidence for this. Jak II Ashelin is introduced when Torn sends Jak and Daxter on a mission to help her at the Pumping Station, when her troops head out there and do not return. Upon seeing her Daxter states "I do love a woman in uniform", whilst there is obvious chemistry between her and Jak from the beginning. This comes to light when she turns up at the stadium shortly after Jak and Daxter reunite with Keira. Keira slates Ashelin for who she is, and an argument begins, which Jak is unable to break up, and Daxter simply makes worse by stating that he bets Jak would "love to pin some medals on her (Ashelin's) chest". This makes Jak and Keira's already rocky relationship worse. At some point amongst all these events, Baron Praxis discovers that his daughter has been spying, and uses this to get Torn to tell him all of the Underground's plans. What happened between Ashelin and her father here cannot be known, but the next time she is seen she appears to be back in her position as commander with no apparent reprimands. When Jak discovers that Praxis plans to crack open the Precursor Stone, which could destroy the entire city, he breaks into the palace, only to be caught by Ashelin, who starts acting coldly towards him again. She only realizes that he is telling the truth when Vin confirms that the cracking open of the Precursor Stone will indeed destroy everything, and at this point appears to break all loyalties to her father. After Jak and Daxter kill Krew, she rescues them from the platform on which they where battling, which is about to explode, and delivers the Time Map to Keira once it is found. After that she appears to return to Underground HQ to help Torn. After the Metal Leader and Praxis are killed, Ashelin takes office as the new Governor of Haven City and reforms the Krimzon Guard and the Grand Council of Haven City, creating the New Krimzon Guard, which later became the Freedom League colored blue and the new popularly elected City Council. She also most likely dissolved the radical departments of the government such as the Ministry of Extreme Labour and freed the Lurker rom slavery allowing Brutter the Lurker to serve as the New Krimzon Guard's first-ever non-human officer, yet alone a member of the organization. Finally, she appointed Torn as Commander. The two now appear to be in a relationship. Jak 3 Ashelin fights alongside Torn as a commander of the Freedom League when Haven City is attacked by former KG members and the Metal Heads. Despite her position as Governor she is unable to overrule Jak's banishment by the Grand Council headed by Count Veger. She is only able to give Jak a beacon, so that Damas would find him. Ashelin's connections with Damas are a mystery for the most part, although it would seem she knew him as her father banished him to the wasteland sometime long ago. When things get desperate in Haven City, and the Freedom League are unable to stop the power-hungry Veger, Ashelin meets Jak in the Wasteland and tries to convince him to return stating that "I need you". Jak appears to turn down her request as he is still bitter about his banishment, but quickly returns after she has left (it is never fully explained if she likes Jak or not). For the bulk of the game, Ashelin serves as a chief commander of the Freedom League. When Jak and Daxter chase Cyber Errol out into the Wasteland, she comes to look for them with Sig, and although nothing is seen it is hinted that she kissed Jak at this point. What this meant for her relationship with Torn and Jak's relationship with Keira is unknown, but one scene in Jak X shows a clip of Keira and Ashelin apparently starting a catfight, with Jak trying to break things up between them, a possible reference to this. Ashelin's entrance in Act II Ashilen is working in a meeting with the city council running around, every so often calming tensions between everyone, until she appears in the city of Inaba. After being lost for a while, she finally makes it to Inaba where she stays in a random inn, and makes it through the city, to the Northern part of Inaba where she runs into Link, which she thinks is Jak. She is hostile at this point, grabbing a hold of Link's neck, her common reaction to new strangers being part commander in the Freedom Guard in Haven City. Link and friends were about to attack her, when the pony named Twilight Sparkle blocked thier fight, and it started to rain. Izaya, an informant, and Uyaga and his friend went along as well. Link went another direction. Kratos showed up and directed her and the others toward the Amagi Inn to get out of the rain. Once inside, Ashilen begins to reveal her background and why she is so hostile. After seeing a bright light come from Inaba, she then decides to head to Neo Domino City with Kratos, Twlight Sparkle and Spike. Personality Ashelin is a short-tempered, fiery character who doesn't take nonsense from anyone. At least three men show attraction to her in the games - Torn, Jak, and Daxter (though he shows attraction to all of the female characters in the series). Despite being cold due to her background, Ashelin is not without emotion, as she shows feelings for both Jak and Torn (although in kissing Jak, she could be effectively cheating on Torn). Despite this, she is a good person, working for the Underground rebelling against the evil Baron, despite the Baron being her father. The moment when she discovered her father's death is never shown, so her exact feelings for the him cannot be known. She does, however, refuse initially to believe Jak when he suggests that her father plans to crack open the Precursor Stone, despite such an act having the potential to destroy the entire city. When Jak's story is proven true, she appears shocked and horrified at her father's plan, and shows a little grief in turning on him. Overall, Ashelin's outwardly cold and unfeeling nature hides a compassionate woman, and is only created due to her upbringing on the backdrop of a cruel but powerful father, and an endless war. Weapons Two Eco weapon- Pair of Pistols Superior Fighting Skills Category:XxdarkredXx Category:Character Category:Female Category:Game Category:Jak & Daxter